The Ouran Boy
by Kittengal59
Summary: This is a bxb about a new student who comes along and is mistaken for a girl with multiple twists in his life. I have posted this on other sites, do not worry. Copyright Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club, if I did I would not have a need for this fanfiction
1. Intro

This is a bxb story and my first fanfiction, sorry if it's horrible. I will try to have very little author notes for everyone. I should update every Monday,Wednesday, and Friday, possibly Saturday. Please give constructive comments.

Character Name: Fuuko Yukimura (Maple-Child Snowy-Village)

Character Age: 15

Character Height: 4' 11" (For those who don't know that is 2" taller than Honey, but 2" shorter than Haruhi)

Class: Class 1-D

Likes: Peace, books, anime/manga, boys, and cats

Dislike: People, crowded areas, loud noises, fake people, and dogs

Bio: Will be found out during the story

Extra: Has 2 different eye colours, purple and green. Likes to wear hoodies to cover up eye (Purple). Also uses bangs to hide eye. Hair colour is Dark Strawberry Blonde.


	2. The what club?

_Chapter 1~ The what club?_

(Fuuko's POV)

Great, I just joined Ouran Private Academy 3 months after it started so I have NO CLUE what to do or where to go, especially because the person who was supposed to be showing me around never showed up! Oh great, now people are whispering about me, "Is that the new student?","He doesn't look like he belongs here." "Thats a she." And more arguments about what gender I am. UGH, I'm so done with people here, and I just got here.

As I wandered down the hall trying to find class 1-D I looked around trying to figure out what is where, so like a locate and remember. I came across a door that had the sign 1-D above it. I opened the door and came face to face with a whole class, great.

After I walked in I checked in and the teacher introduced me, I had multiple hands shoot up to ask I questions. I picked a girl in the back of the classroom first. "What's your family wealth?" she asked kindly. "Obviously high enough to get into Ouran but not into class 1-A." I replied without a hint of emotion (PS. SASS) in my voice. Next was a boy sitting in the left front, "What's your gender?" he asked, looking very excited to see what my answer was. "Does that really matter? At all?" I continued on until they were done asking questions, but the teacher didn't have a seat for me so I simply grabbed a chair and pulled up to Kasanova's desk. Most students were shocked by my actions, he even looked so himself but I simply started to chat with him. "Hello, the names Yukimura Fuuko but you probably knew that from the teacher's introduction. What's your name?" I asked mischievously, a small, unnoticeable smirk on my face.

"My name is Ritsu Kasanova" He nodded

"I want to be your friend. You looked lonely over here." I stated bluntly, "And I need someone to show me around the school."

He seemed to have freezed at the word friend, "D-do you mean it?" the sparks of happiness and hope in his eyes made my stomach slightly swell up with happiness.

"Yeah!" I shot him a quick closed eye smile. He blushed lightly at my actions and muttered a quiet thank you. "No problem, only helping a friend out" I replied with a nice smile on my face.

~Time skip to the end of the day~

After spending my whole day with Kasanova, I checked to see what time I were being picked up, the text read "Hello, I will be running late today, so I will come pick you up at four." Great, so an hour, eventually deciding to spend the time wandering around, just to get to know where rooms are. I came across a set of doors, not reading the sign above it I opened it up to find…


	3. Chapter 2 They still have these clubs?

_Chapter 2~ What's this?_

I opened up the door to find…

A Black Magic Club?! They still have these around here. "Woah." Was the only thing that I could say at that moment.

After a few minutes of silence I said, out of complete idiocy may I add, "They still have these kind of clubs?" As I stood there waiting for his answer I thought of more stuff that I could've said. The silence continued on its way. "C-can you teach me?" I stuttered embarrassed and looked down, playing with my sleeves like I do when I get nervous.

"Yes, yes, welcome to the BLACK MAGIC CLUB. This is Beelzenef and I am Nekozawa Umehito." Nekozawa said. I nodded.

"My name is Yukimura Fuuko." I responded quietly. After a few minutes of silence and awkward staring, I spoke up, and shyly asked "Can I join?"

Almost immediately after I asked he replied eagerly " Yes, please do." He passed me a black cloak and a Beelzenef puppet.

"Thanks!" I smiled at him. After 10 minutes of trying to figure out my cloak I gave up, "C-can you help me." I asked meekly with a shy lopsided smile. Nekozawa nodded and helped me get my cloak on. "Question, do I wear this all times over my non-existent uniform, I wrecked it before I got here but I should have a new one next week." I stated

"If you chose to but I prefer if you do so people know what club you belong to." He stated kinda creepy but I ignored it.

"Okay! I'll wear it." I announced happily, "I don't mind, but is there any important thing that I MUST MUST attend." I asked, curiosity weaving in my voice. " Because I could just be here whenever."

"There is and don't feel forced t-" I cut him off

"I don't feel "Forced" to do anything , so don't be marching around saying that word." He just nodded, "By the way, do you happen to have the time?"

"Its 4:07 p.m.. Why?"

"I was supposed to be out by 4, see you later senpai." And with that I ran out the door, hoping they didn't get too mad that I was late. I reached the limo and opened the door and hopped in. "Sorry I'm late." I said, panting slightly.

"Its okay, no need to get so worked up" responded…


	4. Chapter 3 Do I Have To Go?

"Its okay, no reason to get so worked up," responded…

My younger brother, "We only got here a few minutes ago,"

I just nodded and ruffled his hair, "Kei, will you be able to pick me up at 4:10 everyday from now on?"

"Yes, but may I inquire why?" He requested politely.

"I just joined my first club today." I responded rather happily and proud. He just briefly nodded and continued driving. If you haven't realised Kei is my chauffeur, along with my brother, Junichi. For short its Jun, and he stands at 5'1", so he's taller than me and he is tall for his age of 12.

"You joined a club?" Jun asked ever so innocently. I nodded and ruffled his hair."What one?" Damn that head tilt.

"A Black Magic one, it's why I've got the cloak." I responded with a sassy hint in my voice and snapped my fingers. Junichi just laughed and hugged me. 3 minutes of silence, I didn't like it, "Why are you so mature?" I blurted out to my brother.

"Maybe because I can keep my mouth shut." I just lightly punched him in the stomach. "Okay, maybe because I'm taller," He responded and hid his face.

"Well sorry I'm short." As I turned to look outside as the tears pooled in my eyes he hugged me.

"Don't take offence you have so many advantages," I gave him a look of disbelief, "Well you can get past people easier, and people call you cute and you get more attention and etc." He finished with a smile, while I glared at him.

"Not funny," I mumbled with a pout, "Why are you always so mean to me," I cried and hugged him, burying my face into his chest then looking up to give him the best Puss in Boot eyes I could muster at that moment. He just pat my head and tried not to look at me so I moved away from him as the rest of the drive home was quiet you could hear a pin drop.

~Time skip to next morning because the authoress has no idea what to do~

The next morning my alarm went off, completely wrecking my dreamless sleep, per the norm, and I had a quick shower, brushed my teeth, got dressed, ate, and waited in the limo.

~More Time skips because I'm so clueless~

As I was walking to class with my black cloak and hood on, I freaked out some blondie. Being the arse I am I reached out to touch him. He screamed so loudly as I tried not to leave so I walked for my classroom again. "Nova-Kun, I just scared an older student," I chuckled as I sat in my desk.

"What did it look like?" He asked, not sounding very into the topic, "And how?"

"A tall blonde male student with violet eyes and by wearing my cloak." He just gave a nod.

~End of day time skip because I can~

I walked around, lost because I didn't read the sign above the door, so as I mentally slapped myself I walked into a door, I saw a {Music Room #3} sign above it and hoped for someone to help me as I opened the door only to get bombarded by rose petals, then a collective "Welcome," I stood there, confused as fudge, then proceeded to walk away. Okay, I know I said I would ask them but I don't want to socialize with those people. Out of no wear I was grabbed and pulled back by I think some people from that club, I don't want to go but didn't struggle.


	5. AN

I am sorry for the late chapter I promise more chapters will be posted after August 30


End file.
